Letters Home
by adafrog
Summary: Ripper sends letters home about his time on Galactica. Set just after Kara is brought there by Adama.


Title: Letters Home

Author(s): adafrog

Rating: PG

Pairing: none, Ripper, Kara, Adama

Spoilers: None, well, early Mini

Summary: Ripper writes home about his experiences on the Galactica

A/N: This is the first fic I've written in a while. Not Beta'd, but I did want to get this down while I still could. Otherwise I'd be too lazy. ;) Hope it's okay.

Martha,

The Old Man says thank you for the flowers we(you) sent. Thanks for doing that-I wasn't quite sure what, exactly, to do for him. It makes me very thankful you and the girls are okay. I don't know what I would do without you three. I hope you know that, even though I'm not home very much.

That said, I have to tell you that he did bring something back to the Galactica. If I didn't know better, I'd think he hated me. He brought back his son's fiance. A fiance who just happened to be there, on the deck, when he crashed. I'm worried about her mental state, and her record reads like a cautionary tale, but he assured me she wouldn't be difficult. I hope not; the Old Man seems really invested in her, and I'd hate to let him down. According to him, she'd be a great asset-she's supposed to have been a very talented pilot, and brilliant instructor -but I don't know how much of that is reality, and how much is what his sons told him. I guess we'll find out.

Jackson

Martha,

Thanks for the suckers. Helo will do just about anything for one, so I have him working with a pilot fresh out of school. She's not bad-still a little hesitant-but not bad.

Yes, the Commander's project is Kara Thrace. I hadn't realized that the story had gotten around so quickly down there-makes me very glad she's here. So far she's been doing pretty well. I have her on basic patrols right now, and spending time with the Chief mostly to keep her busy. She flies as if she's on autopilot, but she responds appropriately while she's out there, so I won't ground her. She doesn't talk to anyone while off shift, and I've caught her more than once staring at the underside of a viper with a haunted look. It takes me a while to get her attention sometimes, and that troubles me. The Old Man thinks she'll do alright as long as we keep her busy. I hope so; every so often she shows the brilliance he thinks she has, and I'd hate to lose that.

Give the girls a hug for me. Tell Anna I will definitely be down there to properly interrogate her date next month. I'm sure that will mortify her. What do we know about this boy, again?

Love,

Jackson

Martha,

Well, we had our first blow up. Starbuck bounced a landing yesterday, and proceeded to deck the first person unfortunate enough to meet her. It was good to see her do something more human for once, but I was hoping it'd be something less, well, violent. I sent her to the brig for a few hours, then put her back to work in the hangar. Should have left her in longer, but when I went to see her she was almost worse than when she initially came to us. I tried to talk to her, but it was like there wasn't anyone there. Luckily, the Old Man came in a few minutes after I did. She actually talked to him-I wasn't sure she had it in her-but didn't hear what they said. He had me send her to his office when she was sprung. I don't usually enjoy those sorts of conversations, but I'm sure that would have been very enlightening. You know, that should have been my job, talking to her, but this is one time I'd really rather be on the outside. In all of my years in the military, she has got to be the most difficult pilot I've ever had to deal with.

I'm looking forward to coming home. I have a lot more questions for that boy. Non-military. We'll see.

Jackson

Martha,

Things got very interesting while I was away. Starbuck has moved on to anger as her predominant state, starting with a brawl with the interim CAG. She was going to beat on another poor deck hand, and Silo distracted her with his face. I'd be amused that she kicked him down a few notches, except he's a superior officer. When I got back on board, she was in the brig, and had apparently been there for a few days. I think this is an improvement. Gods give me strength.

Jackson

Martha,

You know, in a war, I would love to have her on my side, but right now...I'm not sure. I'd almost say she's suicidal, except there's never a time when she's completely out of control. Maybe the Old Man was right about her talent. If so, it's almost painful. She should be on the Atlantia, on Picon, somewhere she's not being wasted. Not that I don't love the Galactica and the Old Man, but we all know she's being retired soon. I'm afraid if we don't get her under control before that, she'll be out of the service within days.

I put the new picture on my desk. All the pilots are surprised how much Anna's grown up. Luckily they're not too impressed, or I'd be the one in the brig. I'm so happy Gabby isn't that old yet. Give them a hug for me.

Love,

Jackson

Martha,

Starbuck has finally started to be something other than angry. This may not be a good thing because she's started joining the card games, and is a better player than me. No, I'm not losing too much. Some of the other pilots have started hitting on her, though, and she either completely ignores them, or tells them off. And now, I've started hearing rude references to her sexuality. I know they tend to make up gossip when real stories aren't to be had-and hers isn't common knowledge,at least the true story isn't-but this has just about hit my limit. I'm afraid we'll lose her again.

This is so frustrating. I hope our girls never get this complicated.

On another note, the Old Man has told me they're going to turn this place into a museum. Talk about a kick in the ass. Although, it will keep her from the scrap yard, so I suppose I shouldn't complain. She's a good ship. Maybe, after it opens, the girls can come see where their dad worked.

Jackson

Martha,

No, I haven't heard what my next posting will be. However, word from above is that we'll get a 3 week leave before we have to report. I was thinking we could go to that place on the beach again. What do you think?

It's been a lot more quiet around here lately. Starbuck seems to have settled in well. Her temper's still pretty quick, but she's been in the brig only once in the last month. Apparently the other pilots respect her after she laid a few of them on the ground. Funny how that works. The only thing that worries me is her attitude with the XO, and his apparent mutual dislike. Some day one of them is going to go off, and it will not be pretty. But she does seem to have better control now, so maybe it'll be okay. Just need to keep her out of trouble for a few more months.

Love,

Jackson

Martha,

Finally got the orders. How do you feel about moving to Picon? They want me to move to the flight school, something about having a lot to teach people. They apparently like majors in their command structure there. Yes, it's finally coming. Now we can send Anna to that girls boarding school I've been looking at on Saggitaron's moon. I'm pretty sure there are no males there. At all.

Starbuck's been doing well. I used to make sure I went out with her to make sure she came back, now I go to keep up my skills. It's not entirely regulation, but the Old Man doesn't mind when we fly a little out of the box. She doesn't know I'm going to the academy after this, and I'm not going to tell her. She hasn't gotten her orders yet, and doesn't seem to be worried about it. I don't think she'd care where she was, as long as she was flying.

Speaking of that, what's this about Gabby wanting to be a pilot? I'd love for her to fly, but I know it worries you. She's young, she still may change her mind. We can talk about it more when I get home.

Love,

Jackson

Martha,

Well, this will be interesting. In their infinite wisdom, the PR people have decided to have the Old Man's son come to the decommissioning ceremony. I couldn't tell if the Old Man was pleased, or not. He'll definitely be happy about our going away present. The Chief and his crew have refitted his old viper. I flew it this morning for a check out, and it was amazing; a piece of history. They even found an old picture of him and his sons in front of it.

Starbuck looked a little nervous this morning. I've never actually seen her that way before. It was odd. But, the Old Man finally told me what her new orders were, and I think it may have been that. Apparently his faith in her paid off, she'll be going to the Atlantia. Good for her, she deserves it.

I'll see you soon. We're flying the vipers back to Picon, and then get a transport back to Caprica the next day. I'll call when we get there, so you'll know when to pick me up. And yes, Anna can stop crying, I was kidding about the girls school. Kind of.

Love you,

Jackson.


End file.
